


It Just Had Been That Kind Of Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Post-Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Showers, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was glad to be home after the day that he had, He just wanted to be with his family, & not think about anything else. What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	It Just Had Been That Kind Of Day:

*Summary: Danny was glad to be home after the day that he had, He just wanted to be with his family, & not think about anything else. What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad to be done with the case that involved his first informant, & made it right with him, cause it had been bothering him for the past seven years. He just wanted to go home, & be with his family. He just wants to forget this day, & have everything be normal for once.

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett kept the pizza in the oven warm for his partner, & lover. He made sure it was perfect, Before he went to play with his lover’s son, Charles “Charlie” Williams, & made sure that he had a wonderful time too with him too.

Danny was thinking on the ride home that he was lucky. He never thought that he found love again, & take a chance on it. The Blond also realized that life wasn’t all that bad. Especially, If he has his super seal with him, He could get through anything, & everything.

When he got home, He checked on his son, & found that he dreaming of wonderful things, as he slept on. The Loudmouth Detective had a lot to be grateful for, & knew that most of that gratitude was directed at his sexy, & wonderful lover, He went to find said lover, After watching his son sleep for a few more minutes.

“Babe, You okay ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he furrowed his eyebrows in a concerned expression. “Yeah, It’s just been one of those days”, The Loudmouth Detective answered honestly, as they shared a kiss. “How does a couple slices of warm, gooey, & delicious cheese pizza with beer, & a massage sound ?”, The Five-O asked with a warm smile.

“It sounds perfect, Let me grab a shower, I will join you”, Danny kisses him sweetly on the lips. Steve smiled, & the dark-haired man went to set everything up. When Danny got out, He changed, & went straight to his lover, who was waiting for him.

Danny moaned as Steve was massaging the tense muscles of his shoulders, & the back of his neck. “Thank you for everything, All of this, Babe, I love you so much”, The Hunky Brunette told the shorter man, “Anything for you, Danno, I love you too”, He said, as he kissed a spot behind his neck. They drank their beers in between, as they were enjoying the evening, Then, They went on to have their delicious dinner of pizza, as they talked about their future.

The End.


End file.
